


Sweet

by Avistella



Series: Your Daily Life with Zen [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, M/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avistella/pseuds/Avistella
Summary: Zen decides to surprise you with a gift.





	

When Zen walks into your shared bedroom after another successful late night performance, the first thing that he notices is the soft melody playing in the room. As much as you would have loved to watch all of Zen's performances, work had you busy that night, and your ever loving boyfriend had told you that you could go to sleep before him. He noticed the dark circles and overall tired look in your eyes the past few days, so he had told you to go ahead out of consideration.

The actor walked up to the bedside drawer and picked up your phone that was playing the music. His eyes scanned over the screen, finding that it was about an hour long video titled "Music to Help Fall Asleep". Zen's expression melted to one of concern as he shut off the phone to preserve the battery life before glancing over to you. You've been so busy and stressed as of late that you've had difficulty finding sleep.

Zen placed the phone back down onto the drawer before finding his set of comfortable clothes to change into before falling asleep. The actor slowly slipped himself beside you on the bed, making sure he didn't accidentally wake you up. His fingers ghosted over your cheeks, taking a moment to admire how beautiful you look sleeping so peacefully like that before he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on your forehead, muttering a small good night. Just before the young man fell asleep, he made a mental note to contact possibly Jaehee or Seven the next day for some help with an idea he had.

* * *

A few nights later, you were comfortably sitting up on the bed, leaning back against the headboard as you scrolled through your social media on your phone. You vaguely heard the sound of the door creaking open, but you paid it no mind, knowing full well that it was just Zen entering the room. What you weren't expecting, however, was to have Zen suddenly tackling you on the bed.

A surprised shriek escaped your lips before you could even think to stop it, dropping your phone on the bed in the process. "Ze—!"

You were about to scold Zen but never got the chance to finish saying his name as he pulled you down so that you were lying down on the bed with him hovering over you. You let out another small yelp before Zen started showering your face with small and light kisses. Your cheeks, your nose, your forehead, your eyelids. It was starting to feel ticklish, and you couldn't stop the small giggles that bubbled out of your chest.

Zen seemed to be enjoying himself and your laughter for you could feel him smiling against your skin with each small kiss. You tried to get him to stop, but his weight above you prevented you from doing much. Your boyfriend continued to pepper your face with kisses before connecting his lips with yours with a big and loud ' _smooch_ '.

Deciding you've had enough and that two could play at that game, you firmly poked the actor's ribs. He pulled back with a small shriek before looking down at you with disbelief etched onto his features. You merely shrugged your shoulders underneath him and shot him a challenging smirk.

Zen's form shook as he laughed deeply before mirroring your expression. "Oh, it's _on_."

Suddenly, hands and fingers were flying everywhere as both you and Zen engaged in an impromptu tickle fight. Zen was much stronger than you, so it wasn't a surprise that you were losing, squirming and thrashing underneath him in an attempt to get away and catch your breath. You kicked your legs around and could vaguely hear a small thudding sound at some point, and you assumed that it was your phone that you accidentally kicked off the bed. Eventually, Zen relented and gave you a moment to bring your breathing back to normal. He smiled down at you with a triumphant look his face before dipping his head down to rub his nose against yours.

"Zen, you're going to break the bed if you jump on it so suddenly like that," you chided him as soon as you were able to speak again.

The actor got off of you, chuckling. "It hasn't broken yet from our more ' _enthusiastic_ ' activities, so I'm sure it can handle something as light as that."

Your cheeks flushed at the wink he sent you in addition to his words, and you smacked his arm in an attempt to distract himself from your visible embarrassment. Zen threw his head back in laughter, unable to keep his eyes open from the pure joy that filled his chest. As soon as he calmed down, he cupped your cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. "I have something for you."

The actor pulls his hand away as he leans over the bed to retrieve something from underneath it. You watch him with a curious look in your eyes as you tilt your head to the side. Zen turns back to face you, and in his hands, there's a box neatly covered with silver wrapping paper. He gives it to you, your fingers brushing slightly against one another as he does so.

Zen then sits criss-crossed on the bed, hands on his laps as he eagerly waits for you to open it. You trace your fingers over the box, a confused look on your face. "Did I forget a special occasion or something?"

The actor purses his lips into a pout as he speaks with feigned hurt, "What? I can't just randomly give the love of my life a gift just because I felt like it?"

You shake your head, chuckling, before you tear open the wrapping. Your boyfriend's eyes don't leave your face, watching every single second of your reaction when you find a music box in your hands. A gasp of delight leaves your lips as you bring it closer to your face to inspect it. It was painted a lovely silver with a shine to it. Your fingers delicately traced over the intricate details and carvings of the rose and heart patterns before tracing over the letters of your name and Zen's together on the lid.

"It's beautiful," you manage to breathe out, and the actor's expression softens.

"I realized that you were having difficulty falling asleep without music, so I thought this might help," he explained.

With a gesture of his head, he urged you to play it. Excitedly, you wound up the key and opened it. What greeted you were miniature figures of you and Zen in what looked like to be a dance as a soft and warm melody played in the air. You could feel tears form in the corner of your eyes, and you brought up a hand to your lips. "The song's so pretty..." you commented. "What is it?"

"An original by yours truly," Zen answered with a smug expression on his face, his nose tilted upwards into the air.

Your eyes widened. "Was all of this custom made?"

Zen nods his head enthusiastically, overjoyed with your reaction. He leans towards you and places a quick peck on your cheek. "I'm glad you like it."

"Oh, Zen... I _love_ it," you corrected him as you kissed him back on the lips. "I love _you_. Thank you so much!"

You decide to wind the music box again and place it down on the bedside drawer before lying down in bed and making yourself comfortable with Zen following behind you not too long after. The two of you just stare into each other's eyes, listening to the melody play around you as Zen's hand finds yours, and her interlaces your fingers together. You decide to snuggle yourself closer to the actor's chest, and he laughs softly. He kisses the top of your head before murmuring, "Sweet dreams."

**Author's Note:**

> I was in the mood to write Zen fluff, and then this happened.


End file.
